The uses and need for artificial lighting have expanded since the time of the first incandescent light bulb. Incandescent light bulbs use significant amounts of power, and lose significant amounts of power to heat instead of light. Incandescent lights have recently been giving way to newer technologies such as compact fluorescent lights (CFLs), light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and high-intensity discharge (HID) lights. These different technologies for generating light have yielded more power efficiency, and improvements in materials have increased lifetime of bulbs using some of these technologies. The lights, however, sometimes have undesired characteristics such as the use of mercury (in CFLs), undesirable light color, dim output, high cost, unsatisfactory lifetime, and/or inability to light quickly and/or re-light soon after being turned off.